


So Far, It's Alright

by kcanwrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Phanfiction, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcanwrite/pseuds/kcanwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil get into an argument, and Dan says some things he doesn't mean.  When Dan realizes he's kicked Phil out in the rain, he must find him and convince him to return home.  Makeup cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Far, It's Alright

"Oh, fuck you!"

Phil furrowed his eyebrows and scoffed a bit before sputtering, "Fuck you!"

Dan dug his fingers through his hair and let out a frustrated cry. "Just— just get out! Get out. I can't stand to even look at you right now." He gritted his teeth and tugged at his hair. He knew he was being harsh, but he was so angry, he couldn't care.

"Fine." Phil turned without another word and jogged down the stairs, exiting the flat.

Again, Dan screamed in frustration, throwing a pillow against the sofa. Their initially petty argument had spiralled into mindless jabs, aggravating both of them further. Dan could no longer remember what they were fighting about, but he hadn't been this fed up with Phil in a long time. He chucked another pillow across the room.

Outside, rain pinged against the windowpane. Dan screwed his eyes shut and covered his ears, struggling to ignore it. Stubbornly, he plopped onto the floor and curled into a ball. Distant thunder threatened a coming storm. Dan growled, his head still clouded with aggravation. Lightning flashed, this time bright enough to colour the inside of his eyelids. Another roll of thunder rumbled across the sky.

"Fuck!" He pounded the floor with his fist. "Jesus fucking Christ!" Finally, he gave in, unfolding himself to rush to the door.

"Phil?" He stumbled outside, the cruel cold biting at his bare arms. "Phil!" Worry kicked in as he scanned the street. At last, he spotted him, arms clutched around his torso as he rocked back and forth. Phil had ducked under a sparse tree to seek refuge from the rain. Dan ran to him, shouting his name.

Phil's eyebrows were still scrunched together in anger. His fingertips dug into his arms as he shivered from the cold and wet. He couldn't believe Dan. He'd actually gotten this upset over cereal—a dispute they'd glossed over a million times. Why was it such a big deal today? Yes, Phil had technically been in the wrong, but he thought Dan would have accepted the inevitable by now.

"Phil!"

He jumped at the sound of his name, turning toward it instinctively. To his surprise, Dan was rushing toward him, hair wet and curling. His white undershirt clung to his skin as it soaked up the rain. Phil's features softened slightly. "Dan?"

When he reached Phil, Dan doubled over in exhaustion, trying to catch his breath. "It's raining," he stammered.

"Yeah?" Phil muttered. "Is it?"

"You—” Dan paused for another deep breath. "You don't have an umbrella," he finished lamely, scratching the back of his neck.

"Right," Phil confirmed sceptically as he adjusted the hood of his jacket. "Neither do you."

"Come home." Dan stood to face Phil. "Please."

He crossed his arms. "I thought you couldn't stand to look at me."

Dan waved a flippant hand. "Don't be daft. I was just upset. You know I didn't mean it." He jerked with a sudden chill.

Phil sighed. "Go home, Dan. You aren't even wearing a proper shirt."

"Not without you." Dan crossed his arms and adjusted his stance to mirror Phil.

They stared at each other for a moment, each glaring and still. Rain rushed around them. Droplets pounded on Phil's hood, the sound resonating in his ears. Dan blinked furiously to clear his eyes of racing raindrops. He grew more tense as the cold set in.

"I'm not giving in first," Phil spit, breaking the silence. 

Dan raised an eyebrow but remained otherwise unmoved.

"I'm not," Phil insisted.

Dan didn't provide a reaction as rain trailed down his cheeks and permeated his clothes.

Phil did his best to mask the concern twisting his features as he watched Dan tremble almost imperceptibly. Finally, he uncrossed his arms in defeat. "Alright, let's go."

"Oh, thank god." Dan relaxed at once, letting his shoulders sag before another shiver rippled through him.

Phil rushed to his side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and rubbing his biceps in a feeble attempt to warm him.

Once indoors, Dan stripped off his soaking t-shirt, tossing it and his sweatpants toward the laundry. As he searched for a dry top, Phil pulled him into a warm hug.

"I'm sorry I ate your cereal. I'll never do it again."

Dan released a deep sigh and buried his nose in Phil's hair, kissing his forehead. "Yes, you will, but I appreciate the thought."

Phil squeezed him tighter.

"I'm sorry I kicked you out in the rain. You know I didn't mean any of that shit. I—” Dan paused to collect his thoughts. "I shouldn't have said it. I'm sorry." He rested his head on Phil's shoulder, turning to whisper in his ear. "I love you. You know that, right?"

Phil rubbed his back in response. "I love you, too."

Dan kissed Phil's temple. "Can we put the fire on, now? I'm freezing."

Phil pulled back and ruffled Dan's damp curls. "Of course!" He shrugged off his coat and turned toward the fireplace.

In a split second, Dan recognized Phil's unwavering kindness. No matter what wrongs he committed, Phil would forgive and love him anyway. Dan knew he was lucky. And, that unconditional love was inspiring in its rarity. Dan wanted to be a better person for Phil—a more deserving person. 

He caught Phil's arm and pulled him back, diving in for a warm and passionate kiss. Phil melted in his arms and circled Dan’s neck, pulling him closer. Stray drops of rain dripped from Dan’s fringe onto Phil’s nose. He giggled at the feeling, the vibrations buzzing against Dan’s lips. Dan cradled Phil’s cheek and pressed deeper into the kiss. He walked slowly backward, leading Phil to the couch. 

When they fell onto it, Phil landed awkwardly atop Dan with an audible "oomph." They burst into relieving laughter. All tension dissolved as Dan tilted his head into the cushion, raucous laughter pouring from his mouth. Phil buried his face in Dan’s shoulder, giggling uncontrollably. Minutes later, when their laughter dissipated, each of them felt as if they could breathe easier.

As all fell quiet, Phil admitted, “I hate fighting with you."

Dan glanced away in embarrassment, his fingers tracing slow circles on Phil’s arms and shoulders. “I know. I do, too.”

Phil pursed his lips. “Sometimes I wonder.”

With a sigh, he elaborated, “Really, I do. I just… I sort of woke up in a shitty mood. And— And, you didn’t deserve me taking it out on you. I’m sorry.”

“You’re forgiven.” Phil smiled and kissed Dan’s nose, earning a small grin in return. He laid his head on Dan's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. “Can we just lie here for a little while?”

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil. “Yeah, I’d like that.”


End file.
